Verdade
by Bela Wandnoir
Summary: A primeira impressão pode ou não ser a que fica. Tudo depende das escolhas feitas.


**N/A: A ideia inicial era apenas para o _Projeto Don't Get Too Friendly,_ mas a fic também encaixou no V Challenge Nova Geração, ambos do Fórum 6v. Mil obrigadas à MariPBlack pela betagem e pela capa linda (que pode ser encontrada no meu profile ;))**

**Título: **Verdade

**Gênero: **Romance

**Classificação: **T (PG-13)

**Formato: **One-shot

**Imagem: **Oito (Link no meu profile)

******Tema escolhido:** Preguiça.

******Itens:** Ansiedade e Passado

******Observações: **A imagem se refere mais à segunda parte da fic. Devo avisar também que essa Rose é um pouco diferente do normal, mesmo que não completamente OOC.

**Disclaimer: Todos os dias me pergunto porque não tive a ideia brilhante de criar esse mundo.**

* * *

**VERDADE  
**

Rose entrou na biblioteca e se sentou na primeira mesa que encontrou. Abriu o livro que carregava em _qualquer_ página e tentou captar _qualquer_ palavra, mas sua mente simplesmente não entendia _nada_.

- Droga... – Murmurou, enrolando uma pena no cabelo para que ele parasse num coque alto.

Pegou um pergaminho em branco e escreveu seu nome caprichosamente nele, demorando o máximo que pôde. Colocou o título do trabalho no topo da página e ficou encarando-a por alguns minutos. Então uma idéia genial lhe ocorreu. Pegou o livro novamente e começou a copiar frases aleatórias no pergaminho, até chegar ao pé da página. Em seguida, afastou o rosto e analisou seu texto. Leu-o cuidadosamente, mas, infelizmente, viu que não fazia sentido algum.

_Merda_, pensou. _Se ao menos Albus não fosse tão teimoso..._

Tentou, mais uma vez, ler o texto, mas entendeu que as frases não se encaixavam. Nunca pensou que aquilo pudesse ser tão difícil. Pegar o trabalho de Albus e misturar as frases era muito mais fácil do que misturar as frases do livro. E se ela não conseguisse inventar qualquer coisa para aquela redação, sua reputação estaria perdida. Nunca fora fácil tentar parecer tão inteligente quanto a mãe. Rose podia ser a cópia perfeita de Hermione, mas não tinha herdado o cérebro. Por dentro, ela era totalmente Weasley. Não que seu pai fosse burro, ele só... Bem, se virava.

Desesperada, olhou em volta, tentando encontrar alguém de seu ano para copiar a tarefa. A única face familiar era a do garoto que estava sentado na mesa ao lado. Rose mordeu o lábio._ Scorpius Malfoy, amigo de Albus. _Ela nunca havia falado com ele, mas sabia quem era. E também sabia que ele era extremamente atraente. Cabelos loiros e lisos que caíam de um jeito sexy sobre a testa, olhos cinzentos profundos, nariz reto e maxilar travado marcavam a expressão de concentração que o garoto fazia enquanto escrevia furiosamente em seu próprio pergaminho.

Ela se aproximou sorrateiramente da mesa do garoto e sentou-se numa cadeira ao seu lado. Ele levantou os olhos do pergaminho para olhá-la, as sobrancelhas levantadas, demonstrando dúvida.

- Olá, Scorpius. – Ela falou, dando seu melhor sorriso amigável. – Estive me perguntando se você poderia me ajudar com o trabalho sobre... Hum...

Ele completou:

- Dementadores?

- Isso! – Ela assentiu, tentando espiar o pergaminho dele.

O loiro deu um sorriso torto, convencido, e lhe estendeu a folha:

- Acabei de terminar o meu, se quiser copiar...

Os olhos dela brilharam. Tão fácil assim? Incrédula, aceitou o trabalho dele e começou avidamente a escrever num novo pergaminho. Achou que o garoto iria deixá-la sozinha então, mas ele continuou sentado ali. Levantou o olhar com uma expressão interrogativa no rosto.

- Vou esperar você terminar. – Ele explicou. – Não tenho mais nada para fazer mesmo...

Ela deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção para a folha. Alguns minutos se passaram, nos quais apenas o barulho da pena de Rose arrastando no pergaminho podia ser ouvido. A biblioteca estava quase vazia naquele horário. Poucos alunos mais velhos ficavam ali para estudar. Finalmente, Scorpius resolveu dizer alguma coisa:

- Então... Qual é o seu nome?

Sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho, ela respondeu:

- Rose.

- Weasley?

A garota assentiu.

- Filha da sangue-ruim... – Ele murmurou.

- O que disse? – Rose levantou a cabeça tão rápido que alguns fios de cabelo castanho soltaram-se do coque.

- Nada. Apenas... Coisa do meu pai.

Scorpius tentou dar de ombros e, apesar de ela não ter gostado do que ouvira, a morena decidiu deixar o assunto de lado. Afinal, ele a estava deixando copiar o trabalho.

Mais alguns minutos de silêncio se seguiram. Scorpius apenas observava a garota. Ela era certamente linda. A pele branca e lisa contrastava com o castanho chocolate dos cabelos e os olhos amendoados eram destacados por uma leve sombra azul e rímel. Ele se permitiu descer o olhar para o decote da camisa branca dela. Os primeiros botões estavam abertos, acentuando o contorno dos seios, e a gravata azul e bronze jazia frouxamente sobre seu colo. Francamente, ele não entendia como aquela garota havia entrado em Ravenclaw. Mas parecia tudo trocado, afinal. Por exemplo, _ele_, um _Malfoy_, estava em Gryffindor!

Passos se aproximando da mesa tiraram o grifinório de seus pensamentos.

- Biblioteca fechando. – A voz arrastada e entediada da bibliotecária informou.

Com um suspiro, Rose pousou a pena na mesa. Seus olhos procuraram os dele e ela sorriu, devolvendo-lhe o pergaminho.

- Acho que acabei... – Falou inocentemente. – Obrigada.

A morena se levantou, segurando o único livro que trouxera. Scorpius balançou a cabeça, rindo. Recolheu seus livros e colocou o trabalho no meio de um deles. Levantou-se também e fitou Rose. Ela parecia uma criança travessa olhando-o e mordendo os lábios. Um silêncio constrangedor se seguiu, sem que nenhum dos dois soubesse o que fazer. Scorpius aproximou-se um pouco dela, sem jeito.

- Então... Se quiser ajuda novamente... – Colocou as mãos no bolso da calça. Ela continuou a fitá-lo de maneira curiosa. – O que foi?

Rose sacudiu a cabeça.

- Te vejo em breve, Scorpius.

Ela piscou para ele e o loiro ficou observando-a sair da biblioteca.

* * *

- No que você está pensando? – Ele perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela na cama.

Rose manteve aquele olhar sonhador e respondeu:

- Na primeira vez que nos falamos.

Ele riu.

- Tanta coisa mudou, não é?

- É... – A morena olhou para sua mão esquerda, onde um anel de ouro fora colocado no dedo anelar apenas algumas horas antes. – Agora estamos casados...

Ela levantou os olhos para o marido. O homem percebeu que o tom amendoado deles ainda era o mesmo depois todos aqueles anos. Rose não mudara nem um pouquinho. Scorpius sorriu.

- Rose... – Balançou a cabeça, sabendo que estava prestes a contar algo que prometera a si mesmo que jamais diria a ela. – Naquele dia eu... – Não pôde deixar de rir mais uma vez. – Eu já sabia o seu nome. Já te conhecia. Esperava uma chance com você havia séculos...

A morena também riu.

- Eu sei. – Ela afastou uma mecha de cabelo loiro da testa dele. – Eu sempre soube, Scorp.

O loiro fitou a esposa. Não estava surpreso que ela já soubesse. Afinal, durante todos aqueles anos que passaram juntos, ele descobriu que ela era tão inteligente quanto a mãe. Rose pensava que não havia herdado o cérebro de Hermione, mas, na realidade, seu único problema era a preguiça. A garota não estudava e não se esforçava nem um pouquinho para nada. Scorpius não se importava com isso, pois nunca teriam se tornado amigos (e, futuramente, um casal) se ela não fosse assim. Suspirou. No final, ela merecia mesmo ter ido para a Ravenclaw.

- Certo, senhora Sabe-Tudo. – Ele segurou a mão dela. – E você? Tem algo a me confessar?

Rose balançou a cabeça.

- Não vamos mais falar do passado. O que importa agora é o presente. – Sorriu maliciosa. – E o futuro próximo.

Antes que Scorpius pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela o puxou para um beijo. Os lábios macios, com sabor de morango, prensaram-se contra os dele avidamente, enquanto as mãos pequenas e quentes corriam por sua camisa social, desabotoando os botões. Rose não perdia tempo. E ele também não. Retribuiu o beijo na mesma intensidade, invadindo a boca dela com a língua para sentir aquele sabor de morango mais concentrado. Suas mãos envolveram a cintura fina da esposa, puxando-a para perto.

Rose subiu a mão pelo abdômen magro (mas bem delineado) de Scorpius através da abertura da camisa e enlaçou suas mãos na nuca dele, tentando prensá-lo ainda mais contra si. Mordeu o lábio inferior do homem e então levantou-se da cama, puxando-o junto com ela. Eles se encararam por um momento, abraçados, até que Scorpius aproximou-se e seus lábios roçaram os dela, seguindo uma trilha para o pescoço, onde se preocupou em sugar a pele branca um pouco acima do ombro. Rose gemeu baixinho e suas mãos deslizaram pelos braços dele, livrando-o da camisa.

O loiro enterrou as mãos nos cabelos castanhos, soltando os grampos que prendiam o penteado e atirando longe o colar que ela usava no pescoço. Voltou a beijá-la na boca apaixonadamente, enquanto desfazia os laços do vestido de noiva. A morena interrompeu o beijo, olhando no fundo dos olhos cinzentos do marido. Encostou a testa contra a dele e sorriu.

- Na verdade... – Rose falou, mordendo o lábio. – Eu já sabia sobre o que era aquele trabalho. Só fingi que não lembrava.

_- Olá, Scorpius. Estive me perguntando se você poderia me ajudar com o trabalho sobre... Hum..._

_- Dementadores?_

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Aham, sei. – Falou irônico. – E por que você fingiria?

- Ora, não é óbvio?

- Não... – Franziu a testa, pensativo. – Por que, Rose?

- Pelo mesmo motivo que estou falando agora.

Scorpius ficou ainda mais confuso.

- Por quê?

- Para ouvir sua voz, Scorp.

O loiro abriu a boca para responder, mas ela o puxou novamente para um beijo. Ele guardou as palavras para si mesmo, decidindo que haveria outra hora para dizer que nunca a amara tanto quanto naquele momento.

* * *

**N/A: Obrigada por ler! :D Reviews?**


End file.
